greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cristina Yang
675px - "Ich bin verheiratet mit der Kardio"- -"Ich bin eine Herzchirurg-Hure" - Cristina Yang ist eine Assistenzärztin im Seattle Grace Hospital. Kindheit und Studium Cristina Yang wuchs in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, auf und ist auch dort geboren. Sie hat koreanische Vorfahren. Cristinas Mutter, Helen, heiratete Cristinas Stiefvater, Dr. Saul Rubenstein, einen Kieferchirurgen, drei Jahre nach Cristinas Geburt. Als sie neun Jahre alt war starb ihr leiblicher Vater bei einem Autounfall, Cristina versuchte die Blutung ihres Vaters zu stoppen indem sie mit den Händen fest auf die Wunde, seine Brust, drückt bis die Rettung kam. Sie behauptet, dass das der Grund ist warum sie Ärztin geworden ist. Cristina ist Absolventin der Beverly Hills High School und dem Smith Collage in Northampton, Massachusetts. Sie studierte an der renomierten Stanford University, in Kalifornien, Medizin und. Cristina verfasste ihre Doktorarbeit an der Berkeley. Charakter Cristina sucht ständig neue Herausforderungen und ist eine sehr ehrgeizige Ärztin. Sie möchte in möglichst kurzer Zeit möglichst viele Erfahrungen sammeln und schreckt dabei auch nicht zurück, ihren Vorgesetzten so lange zuzusetzen, bis sie die gewünschte Operation bekommt. Für sie scheint immer nur die nächste interessante Operation zu zählen, und nicht der Mensch dahinter. Dadurch wirkt sie oft arrogant und skrupellos. Liebesleben und Karriere Cristina gehört genauso wie Meredith, George, Izzie und Alex in die Gruppe von Assistenzärzten, die Dr. Miranda Bailey zugeteilt wurde. Sie fügt sich schnell in den harten Arbeitsalltag ein und freundet sich gleich mit Meredith an, die sie als ihre Ansprechpartnerin ansieht, an die sie sich bei Notfällen wenden kann. Allerdings lässt sie auch oft durchblicken, dass sie etwas neidisch auf Meredith ist, da sie glaubt, dass Meredith dank ihrer berühmten Mutter, Ellis Grey, einige Vorzüge genießt und es generell leichter hätte. Als sie mitbekommt, dass Meredith eine Affäre mit dem Oberarzt Dr. Derek Shepherd hat, fühlt sie sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt. Doch auch Cristina und Dr. Preston Burke,der Leiter der Herzchirurgie, kommen sich immer näher, und so beginnt auch sie eine Affäre mit ihrem Chef. Als ihr Burke schließlich einen Heiratsantrag macht, nimmt sie diesen an, fühlt sich jedoch nicht wohl in der Rolle der Braut. Sie hasst die Zeremonien und Traditionen, die ihr aufgezwungen werden, so dass auch Burke kurz vor dem Beginn der Trauung erkennt, dass die Beziehung keine Zukunft hat. Schlussendlich trennen sich Cristina und Burke. Nach der geplatzten Hochzeit verlässt Burke das Seattle Grace Hospital, und so wird folgedessen eine neue Leiterin für die Herzchirurgie eingestellt, Dr. Erica Hahn. Erica hält nicht viel von Cristina und so werden ihre Karriereambitionen stark gebremst. Erica macht Cristina das Leben schwer. Auch ihr brachliegendes Liebesleben macht Cristina seit Burkes Weggang zu schaffen. Sie gewinnt mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass es keine echten Männer mehr in ihrer Nähe gibt, doch dann tritt Dr. Owen Hunt in ihr Leben. Sie ist beeindruckt durch seine unkonventionellen Methoden und seiner rauen Schale. Sie sprach mit ihm über den Autounfall ihres Vaters, und wie sie nach dem Unfall ihre Hände auf die blutende Brust ihres Vaters gedrückt hat und konnte wie sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Nach einigen auf und abs in ihrer Beziehung heiratet sie ihn dann in der 7. Staffel. Cristina stimmt es nicht traurig als Erica Hahn das Seattle Grace wieder verlässt. Durch Zufall findet Cristina heraus, dass im Keller des Krankenhauses die Anfängerärzte Operationstechniken an sich selbst üben. Cristina fordert sie jedoch nur auf es zu unterlassen, und entschließt sich die Sache nicht ans Licht zu bringen. Bei einer der heimlichen Keller-OP's kommt Sadie Harris beinahe um ihr Leben. Als Lexie Grey, Merediths Halbschwester, im Übereifer verrät, dass Cristina von dem geheimen Tun der Jungärzte wusste, distanziert sich die geschockte Meredith vor Dr. Webber von Cristina, was die ehemals besten Freundinnen entzweit. Sie reden eine ganze Weile nicht miteinander und als Derek sie fragt ihm bei den Vorbereitungen seines Heiratsantrags an Meredith zu helfen lehnt sie ab. Als Meredith jedoch nach ihrer Anwesenheit bei der Hinrichtung von William Dunn schwer angeschlagen war, springt Cristina über ihren Schatten und tröstet Meredith. Die beiden werden wieder beste Freundinnen. Izzie, die von ihrer schweren Krankheit erfährt, weihte zunächst Cristina ein, da sie sich sicher ist, dass sie am besten damit umgehen kann. Cristina macht sich tatsächlich schnell daran, Behandlungspläne für Izzie zu erstellen und Termine mit Spezialisten auszumachen, doch Izzie zeigt zunächst keine oder nur wenig Bereitschaft um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Da Cristina nicht tatenlos zusehen möchte, wie Izzie in ihrem Armen stirbt, weiht sie Alex und Dr. Bailey ein. Schlussendlich ist Izzie Cristina sehr dankbar, dass sie diese schwere Aufgabe für sie übernommen hatte, Izzies schlimmen Zustand öffentlich kund zu geben. Später bestimmt Izzie Cristina zu ihrer Brautjungfer bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Alex. Owen war früher Militärarzt im Irak, was Cristinas Beziehung mit ihm schwer belastet. Später findet Cristina heraus, dass Owen mit einer Frau namens Beth verlobt war und die Beziehung per Mail beendet hat. Seit er aus dem Irak zurückgekehrt ist und in Seattle arbeitet, hat Owen weder Beth noch seine Mutter darüber informiert. Er gesteht Cristina, dass er es nicht erträgt, wie ihn all seine Bekannten ansehen, seit er im Krieg war und sich deshalb bei Cristina wohler fühlt. Owen hat oft schwere Alpträume was Cristina schwer überfordert. Als Owen Cristina im Schlaf würgt und beinahe umbringt, trennt sie sich von ihm, da sie nicht mehr neben ihm schlafen will und auch nicht kann. Da Owen später in Behandlung ist, bittet er Cristina ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn wiklich liebt und ist bereit es noch einmal zu versuchen. Trivia * Cristina war die erste die Derek "McDreamy" nannte. * Bei Cristinas Operation wegen der Eileiterschwangerschaft wurde gesagt, dass sie 28 ist. * Christina ist Legasthenikerin Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen S1 Kategorie:Personen S2 Kategorie:Personen S3 Kategorie:Personen S4 Kategorie:Personen S5 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:verheiratet Kategorie:Personen S7 Kategorie:Ausbildung unter Bailey Kategorie:Jahrgang (1) Kategorie:Personen S8 Kategorie:Chirurg